This invention relates to hydraulic pumps and transmissions having a closed hydraulic circuit and in particular to a charge pump for use with hydraulic pumps, hydrostatic transmissions and the like.
The invention described herein can be used with hydraulic pumps, which may be a stand alone hydraulic unit such as is shown in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,332,393 and 6,494,686, the terms of which are incorporated herein by reference. It can also be used with a hydrostatic transmission (“HST”) comprising a pump and motor mounted in a common housing on a center block or center section. The invention can also be used with an integrated hydrostatic transmission (“IHT”) wherein the axles and other gearing such as a differential may be included in the same housing as the hydrostatic transmission. Integrated hydrostatic transmission designs are depicted in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,387 and 6,253,637, the terms of which are incorporated herein by reference.